Known dog treats produced from animal protein (e.g., muscle) have a number of shortcomings. For example, due to stability standards based upon water activity, known dog treats produced from animal protein are typically preserved with salt or other chemicals. Dog treats preserved with salt and/or chemicals are relatively unhealthy; and consumer acceptance of these dog treats is relatively low compared to all natural, low salt shelf stable snacks made from animal protein. However, low salt, protein-based dog treats are typically very hard and require application of a considerable bite force by a pet to crush and ingest the treat. Hard dog treats usually include a relatively high caloric content, thus rendering such treats inappropriate for use as a pet training aid because the caloric intake over the course of a training session may be too high and the treats may be too hard.